Crungy's Crusty Capers - an Abeldom Fanfiction
by penice21
Summary: Crungy Bungee Cord gets pooped on by the Weeknd.


Crungy Bungee Cord sat there in the dark of his room; the only beacon of light was an indestructible citadel coming from his computer screen, displaying your typical futanari vore; girl sucking person into balls through via her unrealistically large penis. Ah, 'twas the average friday night. Crungy, with his hand wrapped around his 5-inch penis and violently racing his palm up and down the shaft, somehow found some pleasure in this display of "sexual activity." Crungy then let go of his genitals as his head shot back in immense pleasure, along with his penis bursting out witha straight-shot of semen towards the ceiling. He chuckled a bit as he remembered the time he told his dad he liked futanari and he had to explain it to him. He was only 13 years old, when he was riding shotgun in his dad's Toyota Tundra. They were flying down the boulevard, while Crungy's father, Abel Sr., looked Crungy in the eyes and burst out with tears and screams of dissapointment and confusion at his son's peculiar fetish, instead of focusing on the road. Just then- Wham! they ran a red light, with them blasting into the side of an SUV; Abel Sr. was sent flying through the window. Crungy remembered that with a happy and relieving tone, since he knew that the pressure of his father's disappointment had only existed a short two minutes on this Earth.

Crungy began licking up the cum that he shot whilst it slid to an mp4 of child rape. The children were screaming so loudly in pain as the charcoal man shown in the video rammed his 9 inch cock into the children's anuses. The charcoal man's penis was almost represented to that of a burnt out Minecraft torch. Crungy began rubbing his erect nipples in pure awe and sexual attraction as his libido grew. Just then his brother, Abel, flung the door open. He donned his famous bomber jacket and behind that was his Starboy t-shirt. "Looking at child porno again, brother?" Stated Abel, his voice in a sexually deviant manner. "Well, how about we make a real one right now?" Abel ripped out his raw 10 inch brown rod.

Crungy's eyes bulged in amazement. As his headphones fell off while he turned his swivel chair around to gaze upon the penis, the screaming of children could be faintly heard from the dangling headphones. Abel Jr, also known by his stage name The Weeknd, wore a smug smirk across his face and nodded at Crungy. Crungy's mouth opened after he licked his lips and Juped onto Abel, wrapping his lips around the penis. Up and down Crungy's head went, sucking the penis as if it held the last drop of water on Earth. Abel violently filled Crungy's mouth with semen as he pulled out of the mouth. Abel stood up, with a smug smile still on his face. He looked at the tired-out Crungy and then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, they were on a stage, with Crungy bounded to a wall by shackles, with his arms and legs outstretched and upside-down. Abel snapped again and all of Crungy's clothes vanished. Abel walked around, all in his odd new outfit he suddenly donned as they teleported to the stage; a top hat, a purple vest, black stockings, and a massive strap-on, about 5 feet long. Quickly, Abel jumped up to the shackles above Crungy and attached himself in. The shackles were attached to sticky piston blocks that moved Abel up and down, with Abel's giant strap-on cock flopping up and down, hitting Crungy's face and then his. Abel then winced as he released a hearty amount of poop from his anus. Out came a long stream of hot, steaming, jet black feces that swirled around into a pile on Crungy's taint.

Abel then began pissing all over Crungy. Crungy, opening his mouth and begging for the urine, was full on erect. The shackles released Crungy, as The Weeknd ran up to him and held him on his hands and knees. The Weeknd began spanking Crungy. He was forcing Crungy to defecate each slap. The Weeknd then stretched out Crungy's buttocks, his cheeks so wide that Crungy's anus was wide and exposed to the point you can see the inside of his rectum. Steaming feces began to fall out like acid rain onto a platter of grass. The feces smoked and had the stench of a school bathroom. The Weeknd then forced Crungy to consume his feces, pointing his head down at the scat. The Weeknd stuffed his fingers up Crungy's booty hole as more shit began piling out. This covered Abel's fingers in shit. Pulling out the feces covered fingers, he shoved them into Crungy's mouth. Crungy began vomiting on the poop, leaving chunks of acid wasted food and feces in a mix. Crungy began to chow on the brilliant God-given mix as Abel got behind him, his dick beginning to penetrate his asshole.

As Abel was pounding Crungy's anus, another clone of Abel came out and started to stomp on Crungy's back. Crungy fell down as he felt his back and ribs crack and fracture. Crungy struggled to breathe, But then Abel's clone crushed his skull. The two Abels laughed and then danced around on stage, until Lewis Dawkins came out from behind one of the curtains. The duo rand over to him and kept kicking him and stomping on him while they hummed Party Monster. They then started to pee on Lewis' mangled body which was all crooked into a cube-like shape. The crowd laughed and left the theater. **The End.**


End file.
